How To Remove A Curse Mark: The Potential Sequel
by Miss.Rainbow.Sunshine
Summary: SASUSAKU For Chibi Shino's Contest. Sasukekun's curse mark was going to vanish, damnit! She even bought the MAGIC RUB eraser and sent Naruto to find some marinated frogs! TRUMPETY! TRUMP...ETY! Is Lee on a drunken rampage again?


**This is a SASUSAKU one-shot for **_Chibi Shino's Contest_**, a sequel to **_How to Remove a Curse Mark_**. It's my first one-shot, which means I have to keep the plot from reproducing…just take a look at **_A Day in the Life of Team 7_**. I had to get birth control and put some plot bunnies up for adoption for other stories I have planned. **

**By the way, the italics are Sakura's thoughts and the bold italics are passages from the book. Sasuke killed Orochimaru, Itachi, and Kabuto. Team 7 is seventeen years old. So, without anymore of my distracting banter, let's see what adventures our dear Sakura will partake in! **

**HOW TO REMOVE A CURSE MARK: The Potential Sequel!**

_SasuSaku Edition_

By Kawaii-llely-chan

Sakura was walking to the familiar red bridge after a reconnaissance training session with her teammates. It would be mere minutes before they would all go to eat Ramen, courtesy of Naruto's begging. She stopped when she spotted a black pocket-sized book at the edge of the bridge. Sakura leaned against the red bridge and looked down at the book at her feet.

_These kinds of books aren't just carelessly left in the forest. Much less the training grounds. No. I'm just seeing things._

Sakura knelt down and poked the book a couple of times.

_Well…it's real. I'm not insane…but this could be a trick! Jiraiya could have covered one of his many porn books in order to get some loser to read it!_

She picked up the book and tried to find a rip on the cover, something that would prove her crazy suspicion. The sleek black cover was flawless! Sakura traced the crimson swirls that made up the cursive letters of the title. This was definitely real.

_Orochimaru is dead and the curse mark has no power, but things happen for a reason. Maybe Kami-sama wants me to remove the curse mark so that Sasuke can forget all those bad things with Orochimaru. I'm doing this for Sasuke-kun's own good. He'll be normal! Now, let's see…_

Sakura opened up the mysterious book, that seemed to be a gift straight from the heavens, and flipped through the first few pages.

_**Plan 1: Attempt to erase, just in case it's a fake.**_

_Makes sense. Who knows? Maybe the curse mark was just a really bad tattoo…with mystical powers. Yeeaahh…_

_**Plan 2: Use duck tape. If he's really a man, he will endure the pain!**_

_This is basically the same thing as "erasing" the curse mark. Except it'll hurt more. _

_**Plan 3: Attempt to whack off with a fish!**_

_**Plan 4: Burn off. Hey, I never said this wasn't going to hurt!**_

_Oh, this should end well. "Hey Sasuke-kun! I've always had a strong desire to whack you with a fish! And can I burn your neck off, too? Thanks!" Yeah, he'll love me for this. _

_**Plan 5: Ask the clan leader to**_—

Sakura shut the book shut. She'd have to come up with a story...AND keep it straight while doing those things to Sasuke. There was no way SHE could do all those things to SASUKE. She'd never get away with it. He'd end up using his SUPER COOL Sharingan.

_HELL no. _

"Oi! Sakura! Naruto's already gone."

…but it didn't mean HE couldn't do them. Sakura smirked. She stuffed the black book in her pocket and followed Sasuke towards Ichiraku. Sasuke would be normal in no time!

After eating some delicious ramen at Ichiraku, Team 7 wandered around aimlessly near the Shopping District of Konoha. Or so it SEEMED…

_Where is that place? WHERE IS IT?!_

Sakura narrowed her eyes and looked on both sides of the street. She HAD to find that place in order for her plan to work.

"That was some good ramen!" exclaimed Naruto happily and rubbed his belly.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "It BETTER have been GOOD RAMEN because I paid for it…"

**Threatening Uchiha Glare 3.0 **

"…all TWELVE bowls of it."

Naruto grinned sheepishly and slapped Sasuke's back.

"I'll make it up to you EVENTUALLY! Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow…or in a few years..." pondered Naruto, "Maybe not EVEN before you DIE…pfft! Sucks to be you!"

Naruto clamped a hand over his mouth. Sasuke turned to him and glared. Meanwhile, Sakura smirked when she the final piece of her plan was in sight. PERFECT.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't Chidori your ass right now."

"Oh _please_—"

"Look! Let's go in there! I haven't read any good books in a while," announced Sakura and walked inside the old, cramped bookstore.

"Good idea, Sakura-chan!" Naruto was out of sight before Sasuke could even announce a threat and he followed after his buoyant teammates. The bookstore was small and _very_ cramped. Shelves were filled to the very _brim_ with books. Those that didn't fit were just stacked one on top of the other on the ground.

"Sasuke-kun! Over here!" Sakura waved her hand and Sasuke began walking towards her. When she turned around, Sasuke scrunched up his nose and he could barely smell anything. No. Not again. He was NOT sick. It was highly improbable.

Meanwhile, Sakura quickly slipped the black book into a nearby shelf, grabbed a random book and pretended to be reading it.

"Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" questioned Sakura, managing to look very calm and composed despite the excitement bubbling up inside her. Sasuke simply cast a look at the book Sakura was reading.

_Why? Why isn't he saying anything? Why is he just staring at…?_

Sakura glanced down at the book in her hands and smiled nervously.

_Smooth. VERY smooth._

"I don't normally read books like THIS…upside down, I mean. I just thought it would be a good challenge," explained Sakura and placed the book back on a shelf. Sasuke nodded.

"Right." His eyes scanned the shelves and picked up the only book that didn't look like it belonged in a museum.

And it just so happened to be How to Remove A Curse Mark. Sakura felt like jumping for joy, but simply glanced at Sasuke as he looked through it.

_Yes! Yes! My plan worked! He's…NOT taking the book with him?! I practically GIFT-WRAPPED that book for him and shoved it in front of his face! All he had to do was TAKE IT!_

"This is a load of crap," mumbled Sasuke and shoved the black book into a shelf. Then, he turned to Sakura.

_Oh, no! Did he figure out my plan? But how?!_

"I'll wait outside," said Sasuke and scratched something on his hand. Sakura raised an eyebrow when she saw a red dot on Sasuke's hand…then another and ANOTHER. Naruto had long since abandoned the ramen cookbook he had seen and raised a curious eyebrow at Sasuke's sudden behavior.

"Actually, I'm going home. See you tomorrow." With that said, Sakura watched Sasuke walk out of the bookstore while…

…trying to DISCREETLY scratch the side of his LEG?!

_What is his problem? Did he get bit by mosquitoes or…ah-ha! This might just be the excuse I needed. And I'll need a little HELP…_

"Hey Naruto! Would you like to help me with something?" questioned Sakura and slipped the black book into her pocket. Naruto grinned.

"Of course! Just tell me what to do, Sakura-chan."

_Excellent. It's for Sasuke-kun's won good. _

"Okay, then. Follow me." Sakura began walking out the bookstore with Naruto when the old bookkeeper stopped them.

"Hey there, you HOODLUM! NO SHOPLIFTING ALLOWED!" The old, white-bearded man pointed to a sign on the display window and stuck out his hand.

"W-what are you talking about?" questioned Sakura and made sure the black book was out of sight. It wasn't stolen…at least, she didn't THINK it was.

"Oh! Not you, little missy…HIM!!" Sakura turned to Naruto with an incredulous gaze.

"Naruto! Give back what you stole!"

"I didn't steal anything, Sakura-chan! I swear!"

"GIVE BACK WHAT YOU STOLE, YOU LITTLE HOODLUM!!" shouted the old man and chased a little mouse with a crumb of cheese. "COME BACK HERE! YOU LITTLE THEIF!!"

Insert Awkward Silence.

"Eh…let's go, Naruto, before that man decides YOU stole something."

TEN MINUTES LATER

…and halfway to Sakura's house.

"OKAY! You GOT me! Geez! I stole some napkins from Ichiraku!"

_What…?_

"I'll put them back! I SWEAR!"

Sakura and Naruto were currently sitting on Sasuke's porch, after devising the ULTIMATE plan of SUPER AWESOMENESS! Failure was not an option as THIS plan was FLAWLESS! Perfect!

"Now let's go through the plan ONE MORE time," instructed Sakura and held the white medic bag, filled with all her supplies and How to Remove A Curse Mark.

_While Sasuke-kun thinks I'm curing him…I'll actually be getting rid of his curse mark! This could actually be considered malpractice, I guess…but he'll thank me later…I hope!_

"Okay…first, I knock on the door. I wait for Sasuke-teme to answer and then I wait for him to invite me in. If he doesn't, I just walk inside like I always do and—"

"Yes, but don't be too specific. Just tell me your REAL mission."

"OH! I have to find out if Sasuke-teme has the CHI—"

"Not so loud. We're on his PORCH, for god's sake," shushed Sakura. Footsteps could be heard, from inside the house, headed towards the front door.

_Crap! I better hide!_

"He's coming! I'll be hiding behind this bush…right HERE. Don't blow my cover, okay?"

Naruto nodded.

"Good." Sakura clutched the medic bag and hid behind a bush beside Sasuke's porch. She disguised her chakra and winced when she felt the acorn under her butt. And the door FINALLY opened…

…three inches. Naruto could only see Sasuke's outline in the darkness of his house.

"Hey Sasuke-teme! Do you have the Chi—" Sakura grabbed the acorn and threw it at Naruto's head.

"Ouch…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and kept the door opened at the same distance.

"What do you want, dobe?"

"Eh…why don't we talk out here? It's real nice outside," persuaded Naruto and put his arms behind his head.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so." The door closed an inch and Naruto raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Why are you hiding behind the door?"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are! What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"Pfft. Nothing my ASS!" exclaimed Naruto suspiciously. He grabbed a hold of the door knob…and completely opened the door.

"…Naruto! No!" shouted Sasuke.

"…pfft…PFFT—pfft!" Naruto's eyes widened and he struggled to keep his laughter in.

"…Hn." Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned on the doorway.

"…YOU'RE COVERED IN SPOTS!! AHAHAHAHA!!" laughed Naruto. Indeed, small spots could be seen on Sasuke's arms and only a few on his BEAUTIFUL face.

"Shut UP, dobe."

"AHAHAHA! You DO have the…AHAHAHAHA!!" Naruto was practically rolling on the ground.

"SHUT UP!"

Naruto nodded and calmed down. "Okay, okay…"

"…" But the silence didn't last long.

"…AHAHAHA!!" Naruto's eyes widened when Sasuke pulled out a flashlight. "NO! Don't hit me with that! No—OUCH! Okay, I'll be good!"

"Leave," demanded Sasuke and started closing the door.

Naruto stopped the door. "Wait, Sasuke-teme! Do you want me to go get Sakura-chan? She can cure you."

"Aa," answered Sasuke, a little TOO quickly for his tastes. Then…

…THE bush started rustling. Sasuke gave it a weird glance and Naruto started panicking.

"…no one's hiding there, I swear!"

"Whatever." Sasuke left the door slightly opened and went back inside his house.

"…phew! Sakura-chan! You can come out now!" exclaimed Naruto. Sakura almost bonked him on the head, ALMOST.

"Naruto. Keep it DOWN. Just go do whatever while I cure Sasuke-kun." Sakura stepped inside the dark house, leaving Naruto outside to ponder.

"Okay! I'll just crash on Sasuke-teme's couch… raid his fridge or order some take-out…"

Silence.

"…I STILL can't believe Sasuke-teme has the CHICKEN POX…AHAHAHAHAHAHA—OUCH!"

Naruto glanced up at the window and then down at the shoe on the ground.

_**Plan 1: Attempt to erase, just in case it's a fake.**_

Sasuke simply narrowed his eyes at the school supply in Sakura's hand. It was small. Too white. And…RECTANGULAR.

"Don't give me that look, Sasuke-kun. If you want the Chicken Pox gone…" _and the Curse Mark…_ "…you're gonna have to cooperate." Sakura approached Sasuke's bed and made a motion for him to turn around so his back faced her.

"How is an ERASER going to help?"

"Sasuke-kun…who's the medic-nin, here?" questioned Sakura.

"You are."

"Who's the one that KNOWS how to cure you?"

"You are."

"Who's the BEST—"

"I am," answered Sasuke quickly. Sakura glared and continued speaking.

"—kunoichi here?"

Sasuke realized his mistake and a VERY faint streak of pink was on his cheeks. "…you are."

"Precisely. You're just going to have to trust me here. I KNOW what I'm doing," said Sakura confidently. She turned the black book to the first page and looked at the eraser closely.

_So, do I just try to…erase the curse mark like I would erase a pencil marking? He might get an eraser burn…_

"Doesn't look like it," retorted Sasuke and almost smirked, ALMOST.

_OH NO, he did NOT! How dare he question my superior medical skills!_

"Sasuke-kun, I will not stand for any back talk. It's my first time using this…medical book." Sakura placed the black book on the bedside table.

Sasuke glanced at the suspicious book. "Let me see it." Sakura picked up the book and threw it out of reach.

"No! It's for medic-nins only!"

"Whatever. Just start curing me of this…" Sasuke looked at his arms disgustedly. "…disease."

"I believe the proper term is THE CHICKEN POX," corrected Sakura. "Now hold still. I don't know how—"

"**&$#&!!**"

"—your skin my react." _Well, at least I know how HE reacts. _

Sakura continued rubbing the eraser on the curse mark, little eraser shavings flying everywhere, with no apparent results…except for the reddening of the skin and a POSSIBLE burning sensation.

"**&$#&!!**"

_No! This HAS to work! I got the MAGIC RUB eraser! How could the curse mark STILL be there?_

"**&$#&!!**"

Sakura continued rubbing the eraser, harder this time, and until the skin near the curse mark was practically GLOWING red.

She stopped and sat down beside the bed. "I don't think it's working, Sasuke-kun." Sakura dropped what was left of the eraser on the ground.

"What gave you THAT idea?"

_**Plan 1…FAILED!!**_

_**Plan 2: Use duck tape. If he's really a man, he will endure the pain!**_

"What's that for?" questioned Sasuke as Sakura pulled out a roll of duck tape. A roll of very SUSPICIOUS duck tape.

"Eh…THIS?" Sakura held up the duck tape nervously.

"…" Sasuke continued staring and Sakura KNEW he was waiting for an explanation. After last time…there was NO WAY he'd trust her with school supplies anymore.

_Think of something! Something! Anything!_

"It's to…stop the itching."

Sasuke crossed his arms and eyed her suspiciously. "I've never seen anyone use that."

Sakura put her index finger up to her lips and winked. "Well, it's a SECRET. Not everybody knows about it."

"How is it used?"

Sakura approached Sasuke and eyed the curse mark. "Ano…it's hard to explain. So…"

She stretched out a long strip of tape. "…I'll just SHOW you."

"Sakura."

Said girl smoothed the gray tape onto Sasuke's curse mark. "3…2…" _I hope this works!_

"Sakura," called Sasuke, but he was ignored…AGAIN.

"1!!" Sakura pulled the tape in one quick swoop and a tingling sensation went down Sasuke's spine.

"**&$#&!!**"

"Eh…Sasuke-kun?" questioned Sakura. Sasuke slowly turned to her.

"How is THAT supposed to stop the itching?!"

_Make something up! Anything! Tell him his pink boxers are CUTE!_

"Well…it makes you hurt SO MUCH that…you do not, CANNOT, scratch," explained Sakura and smiled as she tossed the duck tape behind her.

"That hurt like a **&$#&!!**"

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun. I have another idea. It won't hurt…" _as much._

_**Plan 2…FAILED!**_

_**Plan 3: Attempt to whack off with a fish!**_

_We're going to have to improvise for this. Rubbing and whacking are technically the same things. The fish is STILL touching his skin, right? RIGHT?!_

"Sasuke-kun…I'm going to rub a special fish on your back." Sakura looked through her medic bag and pulled out a silvery blue fish.

"A FISH?" questioned Sasuke. Last two times it was school supplies, now FISH?

"A SPECIAL fish. It's only used for this," explained Sakura. Sasuke turned around and prepared himself for the unexpected.

"Hn." Sakura placed the medium-sized fish on Sasuke's curse mark and rubbed it around.

_You know…I think it's working!_

"See? This isn't so bad," commented Sakura. Sasuke just stared at the wall. Soon, he'd have his freedom. FREEDOM! He'd be able to go outside!

Sakura continued to rub the fish around, until she noticed that it actually WASN'T working.

_Hmm…maybe it's the type of fish…_

Then, footsteps could be heard making their way towards Sasuke's bedroom. They stopped just before the doorway, where a black book was opened to a certain page. Naruto glanced inside the room and saw Sakura rubbing the fish on Sasuke. That was ALL wrong! She's supposed to be WHACKING Sasuke like there's no tomorrow!

"Sakura-chan! You're doing it wrong!" Naruto walked up to her and took the fish in his right hand. "It's supposed to be like…THIS! WHACK the fish!"

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

"**Naruto!**" shouted Sasuke. Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke's back.

"Oh, cool! You have a fish tattooed on your back!" exclaimed Naruto. He handed the fish to Sakura and pulled off his shirt. "I want one! Tattoo a fish on MY back, Sakura-chan!"

"Uh…alright," agreed Sakura, but Sasuke snatched the fish out of her hands and whacked Naruto's face.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! OOOF!!

"Bleh…eww! Eww! Eww! Bleh! Bleh!" Naruto spit the raw fish out his mouth. "Why'd you do THAT, Sasuke-teme?!"

"I felt like it," answered Sasuke smugly. Naruto glared.

_It didn't work…but it was only the third try. I have a whole BOOK!_

_  
__**Plan 3…FAILED!**_

_**Plan 4: Burn off. Hey, I never said this wasn't going to hurt!**_

"Sasuke-kun, don't move while I pour this…potion…on your back." Sakura held a small tea kettle near Sasuke's curse mark.

_This had BETTER work._

"Hn." Sasuke eyed the tea kettle suspiciously. The trust meter was quickly dropping down to a zero for school supplies and kitchen items.

Sakura tipped the tea kettle. _The book never said it had to be FIRE. You can burn things…_

"**&$#&!!**"

…_with boiling hot water too. _

"Hmm…it didn't work…" commented Sakura as she touched the curse mark. It was STILL there. What was this thing made of? PERMANENT MARKER?!

_**Plan 4…FAILED!**_

_WHY ISN'T ANYTHING WORKING?!_ Sakura threw the tea kettle out of the room…where it bonked Naruto on the head as he was walking down the stairs.

THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!

"Owwie…" Sakura ignored Naruto's whimper and she flipped the black book to the next page.

_**Plan 5: Ask the clan leader to remove it! Hey, who better to do it then his clan?**_

_I'm just going to skip this one because of MANY reasons…like the MOST obvious one…Sasuke has NO CLAN!! NO CLAN!! IT'S JUST HIM!!_

_**Plan 5…AUTOMATIC FAIL!**_

_Now, we did 1…2…3…skip a few…next one is 9! _Sakura flipped to page 9 and searched through her medic bag.

_**Plan 9: Blow off with a trumpet.**_

She smirked when she found the gold brass instrument. Sasuke wasn't even fazed. What was she going to do? Smack him with the trumpet? Puh-LEASE!

"Sakura."

"Look at it, Sasuke-kun. Isn't it pretty and shiny?" commented Sakura, trying to distract the ever-perceptive Uchiha.

"You're here to cure me. NOT play music."

"This IS to cure you. The trumpet's…smooth sound will…get rid of the burning sensation from the boiling water," explained Sakura, hiding her nervousness very well.

_That sounded like a load of bull crap! What was I THINKING?!_

"BOILING water?! You said it was a POTION—"

"It WAS! It had some minerals in there…" _at one point before the filtration._

Sakura sat down behind Sasuke and pointed the trumpet bell at Sasuke's curse mark. "Whatever, just get on with it," urged the Uchiha. Sakura took a deep breath and soon...a BEAUTIFUL cacophony filled the room.

**TRUMPET-Y! **

"NOT—"

**TRUMPET-Y! **

"SO—"

**TRUMPET-Y! **

"CLOSE—"

**TRUMPET-Y! **

"TO—"

**TRUMPET-Y! **

"MY—"

**TRUMP…ET-Y!**

"EAR!" The door to the room slammed open and revealed a distressed Naruto.

"That was the signal! Is Lee on a drunken rampage again?" Sakura glanced and Sasuke's curse mark. This was getting ridiculous. Not one of those plans had worked or even smudged the curse mark in the slightest bit.

Sakura tossed Naruto the trumpet. "You need it more than I do."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan! How will I ever repay you?"

_**Plan 9…FAILED!**_

_**Plan 21: Wipe off with a balloon.**_

Naruto took a deep breath as he began his list. "I couldn't find a frozen gizzard…"

"…or two marinated frogs…"

"…or a snake in a tea kettle…"

"…OR the purple massaging cream imported from Suna, BUT…"

"…I found the balloon!" announced Naruto and handed Sakura the bright pink balloon. Sakura smiled.

"Thanks." Naruto grinned and sat down on the floor. Sasuke eyed him.

"Leave. NOW."

"Nah, I think I want to watch this," said Naruto and reclined on a soft pillow near Sasuke's bed.

"LEAVE—"

"—Sasuke-kun. Just let him stay. What's he going to do? Laugh and point?" Sasuke glanced at Sakura then at Naruto. That was EXACTLY what that dobe always did.

"Now, Sasuke-kun. I promise you…this will not hurt AT ALL." Sakura eyed the EVIL curse mark and wiped the balloon on it.

_You're coming off! And you're coming off NOW! _

Sakura rubbed the balloon harder and harder, and Naruto swore he could see little sparks.

_COME OFF! COME OFF! It's NOT coming off!! Grr!!_

"Nothing! It didn't come off!" Sakura let go of the balloon and turned to Naruto, who looked like he was about to explode.

"Naruto, can you go get me—"

"—AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Look at Sasuke-teme's hair!" Sakura turned around and giggled.

Every time Sasuke moved the balloon…his hair would move with it.

_Oh well…_

_**Plan 21…FAILED!**_

Sakura stifled her giggled as she flipped through the pages of the troublesome black book.

_**Plan 28: Hit off with a Medieval Flail.**_

_I don't think so…this doesn't seem like the most humane thing to do…not that the other ones HAVE been. And they haven't worked either…Nothing I do now will really matter. _

Sakura's smile faded as she flipped through the rest of the black book that caused her so much trouble.

_**Plan 34: Use nail polish remover.**_

_Nah, that's the same as using the alcohol and the cotton ball. And THAT didn't work either. Hmm…these plans seemed to be getting stupider and STUPIDER…_

_**Plan 58: Peel it off! After all those other tries, it should be EASY!**_

Sakura glanced at her nails. _I KNEW I shouldn't have trimmed them yesterday!_ Then, she skipped all the way to the end.

_**Plan 100: If it hasn't come off by now…you're screwed!**_

_**We hope you enjoyed using the pranks on all your friends with curse marks! The makers of **__**How to Remove A Curse Mark**__** are not liable for any injuries and/or deaths caused by the use of these pranks. Please send a check or money order to the address below for **__**How to Remove a Curse Mark 2**__** which includes ANOTHER 100 pranks on how to remove a curse mark. Trick all your friends and get a good laugh! **_

_**1800 Orochimaru's Cool Crib**_

_**St. Pedophile, Oto 84093**_

_**NO REFUNDS!**_

_OH…MY…GOD…poor Sasuke-kun...I tried so hard! He'll never be normal!_

"Naruto…can you leave me alone with Sasuke for a minute?" asked Sakura.

The –KUN was missing.

Naruto stopped arguing with Sasuke and walked out of the room. No questions asked.

Sakura searched through her medic bag and pulled out a bottle filled with a cream-colored liquid.

"This is Chamomile lotion. Rub it where you have the Chicken Pox. It will stop the itching and the spots should definitely be gone in a few days," said Sakura as she handed the bottle to Sasuke.

"Why give this to me now? I thought the other things were supposed to cure me," questioned Sasuke. Sakura sighed.

"They were…but NOT the Chicken Pox."

"Then WHAT?" The Sharingan was swirling with frustration.

"…the curse mark," answered Sakura. As fast it had appeared, the Sharingan was gone.

"…" SILENCE!

"I'm sorry. I knew I should have told you from the beginning but I didn't think you'd let me. So, I devised this plan—"

"Sakura." Sakura ignored him and kept talking.

"—that's why I lead you to the library, in hopes that you would see the book and use it yourself—"

"Sakura."

"—you saw the book…but you didn't take it with you. You left without an explanation. That's when Naruto and I noticed you were scratching yourself and that you had spots—"

"Sakura."

"—so, we went to my house and we got all the things we needed. Then, we came to your house and you know the rest of the story from there—"

"Sakura!"

"—I tried so hard to get it off! I wanted you to be free of the bad memories, but it don't work. I wanted you to be normal! I'm really sorry, though. I'll understand if you never want to talk to me again or if you hate me like you did when we were genin—"

"SAKURA!"

"…yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"You care too much…AND you owe me," said Sasuke, a faint smile on his lips. Anyone else would have called Sasuke an ungrateful bastard, but Sakura knew what he meant.

Sakura hugged him, then sat next to him. "At least I tried, right? But…we can make NEW memories to cover up the bad ones! You can be…kinda…normal." Sasuke pondered for a minute.

"Like going to Ichiraku together?" questioned Sasuke.

"Yeah!"

"And asking your parents for permission—"

"Uh…yeah?"

"—to court you?" Sakura tilted her head.

"Why would—" started Sakura.

"—You owe me," reminded Sasuke. Sakura blushed and pouted.

"Sasuke! Why can't you be normal and ask me out like a normal person?" questioned Sakura, while blushing.

"The curse mark, remember?"

A lot of Chamomile lotion and four days later, Sasuke had his arm around Sakura's waist as they walked to Ichiraku.

_Maybe Orochimaru was a matchmaker in another life…_

**And there you have it! I did it in TWO DAYS! TWO DAYS! That's a record for me. It takes me FOREVER to update my other stories, but this one-shot went by pretty quickly. I guess it's because the plot wasn't so DEEP. So, what does everybody think? Was it HILARIOUS? Was it so bad you want to bang your head up against the computer screen? Please review and tell me what you think! Personally, I thought the ending was cheesy. He asked her out in a kinda/sort of/but not really Sasuke-kun way.**

**This was actually REALLY fun. I might do requests for one-shots, but I'll have to make up a system and stuff. So yeah. Please review! Wish me luck! This MIGHT become the sequel to Chibi Shino's one-shot. The world may never know…**

**Review! Until next time!**

**Kawaii-llely-chan**


End file.
